


【尚何】缀玉连珠不及身体力行

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC





	【尚何】缀玉连珠不及身体力行

……

汇报演出结束后的后台喧腾得热闹，难得队长队副都回来，一帮年轻人少不了要一起聚一聚去喝个酒什么的，一团乱糟糟的氛围里何九华意识到自己的手腕被尚九熙不动声色环住，转了眼神过去看看他。

团建并没有组织起来，因为孟鹤堂带头说自己搭档今天好像挺累的就不去了，汇报演出的主角本人也开口推脱，众人便遗憾地抱怨几句各自收拾东西离开剧场。何九华确定他这会儿还不知道尚九熙想做什么，只是被他拉着手腕整个剧场逛了两圈，再回到后台时人早散尽，灯管都关了，这才推门进去，开灯，反锁房门。

何九华反应了一秒，看着尚九熙的眼神开始变味：“哦哟？”

尚九熙把他牵到沙发旁按着坐下，嘴角弯了弯。

“你上次说的，我寻思了一下，觉得挺有道理。”

何九华有意装傻，勾住弯腰靠近自己的人的脖子：“我说的什么啊？”

对方往何九华耳后摸了摸，道：“会变成念想——你说得对。”

而后何九华还准备开口接一句什么，被尚九熙一个吻堵住。

……

先前有些时候何九华有点儿嫌自家的这个Alpha不大积极，特指在床上。有求必应是一回事，正是因为尚九熙的要求太少了，弄得每每上床像交公粮一般程序，身体很热烈，就是总人不声不响没个反馈，让人怀疑他是不是完全就没能享受这个过程，令何九华常常有些疑虑和憋屈。

诚然自己是Beta，没有最合适来承受欢爱的身体，但这么显得自己对他的吸引力不够足确实也让人很不高兴。

上一回完事儿了后他由着尚九熙帮自己洗浴，腿发软站不稳只得一直搂着人家，一同在花洒下淋着水。何九华脸埋在尚九熙肩上，闷声闷气道：“文博儿，我问你，你上辈子是和尚吗？”

“不是尚何吗？”他笑。

“你别贫。”

“怎么啦。”

“你能有点儿激动的反应嘛？我怎么老觉得你心不在焉啊，咱俩生命大和谐就这么没意思嘛？”他刚想看向尚九熙，刚抬起脸就被花洒的水嗞进了眼里，眯着眼睛道，“你能不能有点儿要求？也让我好办点儿啊。”

尚九熙像错愕了一小会儿，手指在何九华脊背上一壑慢慢滑着，回答很耿直：“那……我提什么要求？咱穿大褂来一发吗？”

何九华像被呛了一下似的张了张口，末了扯扯嘴角：“这……这就不要了吧，过后了看见就想起来那多影响上班啊。”

这句话说完两人都笑了笑，不作声。可若是没说出来过倒还好，状似无心一句话像落入池中一尾小小的鱼，入水起过一时波澜后还时不时地拨动池水搅动缕缕涟漪。关于这样一场性事的设想倒是真的勾起尚九熙的兴趣来。

舞台上视线稍移就能看见何九华微偏过身子看着自己的模样，手轻轻撑着桌面，贴近桌面的一侧的大褂衣料裹好身体，另一侧则宽余得多，十分直观地体现出他的腰有多细。而站在桌子里头的捧哏演员在不被注意到的地方小动作也很多，譬如时不时不安分往后翘一翘的小腿，像猫摆动的尾巴一样随意又令人心里发痒。

尚九熙觉得何九华说得特别有道理。现在只是看着就开始想了，真的很影响上班。

尤其这天小专场，他早就知道队里其他演员都在侧幕条旁围观自己跟周九良搭的这场节目，分神用余光便能看到何九华抱臂抿唇笑望向自己。三番四次去往那个方向留意，每每都还能看到一直在那儿的何九华，或许知道自己的目光已经引起了注意，笑意愈深，眼里温柔愈浓，逼得尚九熙下了场趁大家都去打趣周九良没人留意这边眼疾手快地抓住何九华讨要了一个吻，以暂时慰藉被那样的目光看得心悸不已的感受。

何九华先有点儿意外，而后便笑着看他。

他听见不远处刚受德云断头台荼毒的周九良丧丧地感叹：“给他捧哏太累，比自己商演还累，何健你这一天天怎么过来的啊……孟哥我饿了，想吃烤面包。”

被累得有些迷糊了的小卷毛拉着袖子，孟鹤堂非常果断地带头拒绝散场后的任何团建安排。队员们四散，后台就剩尚九熙何九华两人了。

此时被反锁的房间弥满焙熟麦子的气息，暖烘烘的香香的，细里暗藏一股子柔和而淡的甜气，让人舒适得有些发懒，那是尚九熙信息素的味道，不俗气但也很实在。何九华稍推开尚九熙一些距离，伸舌尖舔舔被吻得湿润的嘴唇，开口：“我问你个事儿。”

“嗯？”

“你是不是台上放信息素了？放给周航？所以老孟得带人回去就没答应大家一块儿去玩，咱好有个时机在这儿做见不得人的事情？”

“嗯。”尚九熙低头要吻他，被何九华用手挡住。

“你给周航放信息素？啊？”

他把尚九熙望上一推，神情里带着不满，语气倒不怒，至多是恋人之间无关痛痒的抱怨：“有点儿过分了啊尚文博，人家一个有主的Omega，你好意思吗你？诶，怎么你就跟人家一块儿站这么一会儿就管不住这味儿了？噢说白了你还是喜欢Omega的对吧？难怪跟我你总一副不得劲儿的样子呐，睡个Beta你是爽不了……诶诶你干嘛你等我说完再——我靠！”

尚九熙悄无声把何九华大褂腰际的盘扣解开，手探向水裤内时才被发觉。掌心贴着小腹向下而去，直至鱼际贴拢身下男人尚未苏醒的性器，他坦诚道：“那都是被你看的啊宝贝儿，你快把我看出反应了。”

何九华怔了一秒，便被彻底摁在沙发靠背上，唇被封住，断绝从这儿吸入空气的可能。尚九熙一边膝盖叩在何九华身侧，另一边腿撑在地上，右臂揽住何九华的脖子以边好好地亲吻。这样的姿势并不能够完全把人制住，但这问题不大。他知道他的Beta恋人不会拒绝，正相反，何九华乐于看他情事上积极，不仅仅因为知道对方情动是为自己会让人很有成就感，不仅仅因为自己同样在期待一场足够漂亮的交合。

因为从中能看出尚九熙足够迷恋自己，就像自己爱他的感情一样充盈。

Beta受Alpha信息素影响的程度很轻，烘干小麦的气味浓郁得好似周围的空气都变得温热，身下Beta的身躯也开始渐渐放松，仰在沙发上自然地享受恋人的吻和抚慰。尚九熙含含他的耳垂，道：“我想闻闻你的味道。”

何九华左手圈在尚九熙跪在身边的腿上，如蛇一般灵活攀上，至腿根处不出意料触到衣料下炙热的器物早已硬挺起来。他笑，垂眼看贴近自己那人微泛红的脖颈上显起的青筋，道：“不要，我又不是Omega，我的信息素当不了催情剂。”

吻落到后颈的皮肤上，Alpha有意在那块皮肤上多流连，牙齿轻轻咬出痕迹后再用舌将那浅浅的牙痕舔得恢复。尚九熙眼中神色见深，不理会何九华耍性子式的突然别扭，熟练地一手抬起何九华的腿窝以便将水裤褪下。

也不知道他是什么时候自己把鞋袜都脱了的。装不配合也得演得像一些才是。

抚在性器上的那只手放过他了，越过一边臀部绕到股隙，另一只手抓住何九华一只膝盖将相对端正的坐姿扯作能方便作扩张的姿势，而后在大褂下的手指探索到穴口旁，时轻时重在上面打转，抚慰阴茎交给尚九熙的右手，隔着并不算厚的大褂细细塑着形状，说是用手倒不如说是借了衣料质感的辅助，平日里头有穿倒没觉得大褂内里的布料材质这么糙，摩擦在阴茎上又舒爽又有些发疼。何九华皱着眉头，稍扭了扭腰：“你把我大褂脱了吧……干洗贵呀。”

在穴口附近的指头在他开口的契机突然向里埋入一个指节，那儿过于紧致了些甚至于夹得尚九熙的手指有些发麻，何况接受扩张的何九华。手指再往里探一个指节，何九华疼得紧紧咬住下唇，呼吸都屏住了。套弄着他性器的手故意使坏打断他憋气，尚九熙不紧不慢地由着被他后穴绞紧了手指，评价道：“华儿你今天有点儿太紧张了。”

“废，废话……以前没在后台过，我也不担心洗大褂。”

“你喘口气，别憋着。”

“再吸你那信息素味道我就饿了。”

“我早饿了，华儿。”

领口的盘扣解开了，吻落到露出的锁骨上，啃咬出几个印记之后又辗转回到光洁的后颈，落到Beta功能不发达的腺体。Beta的信息素本身并没有助兴的意义，失去禁锢地溢出气味才侧面证实身体做好了欢爱的准备。尚九熙信息素的气味满满当当占据着空气，让对Alpha的信息素不那么敏感的Bata的身子也开始微微泛红发颤，身子从原本本能地缩紧排斥着挤进来的异物再到有些不得章法地吞着缠着相迎，多年同床共枕被男朋友调熟了的身体在未经历过的环境里更为兴奋，湿滑的液体少少的慢慢地从深处淌来，在指尖留下温热粘腻的印象，而后缓缓渗在手指与紧致穴壁之间微细的间隙中。尚九熙的手指稍动了动，在润滑下的试探变得便利了不少，便没多犹豫地去够何九华的敏感点。被碰到的那一刻身下的人发出小小不满的喟叹，Beta极寡淡的气味只一瞬在尚九熙鼻尖掠过，清淡，也香甜。

他觉得是甜的。

腺体被不倦地厮磨着，轻飘飘泄漏出属于何九华的气味来，淡淡的箬叶味，干燥的，还有些未散尽的日光热意在其中。何九华先前一直觉得那就是还没包过馅料的粽叶味道，不能理解尚九熙是怎么分辨出这是箬叶而非干芦苇叶、芭蕉叶之类的，每次事后被问起尚九熙都只是揉着趴在自己身上的人的腰，道：“上点儿心去认认不就知道了么。”

他对自己的事是很认真的，且并不觉得他对自己认真有什么不值得不应当。这是尚九熙好懂的一面，这个人对自己的坚定不在任何浮于一隅的表征上，而是规范郑重地放心里。何九华在心动心软里恍神，回过神来发觉自己的身体早被撩拨得发酥，尚九熙的信息素浓得他一个Beta都变得敏感起来，他那股气味真是太令人产生慵懒慵懒的感觉，连撑一撑都懒得了，就着尚九熙的手的动作全射在了大褂里。

高潮时的穴肉绞紧了手指不让走也不让动，如今松懈些许才被发觉湿得不成样子。何九华作为Beta很少只这么点儿前戏就湿成这样，或许环境陌生再加上这身有着正经事意味的大褂确实让人能更为兴奋。但到底非Omega还不能这么就被情欲给支配着走，看似能浪浪荡荡的人其实多少还是有点儿怕羞，喘着气拽一拽尚九熙的衣袖，道：“文博儿……咱要不还是回去做吧。我怕有人回来，你看，老秦外套还落那儿了……”

尚九熙往他视线方向看了一眼，转过头来，道：“我今天易感期好像到了。”

“嚯我说呢你今天怎么突然玩花的……”

“现在出去一会儿我肯定忍不了要在车上做，你选一个吧我都行。”

“这我还选个屁啊！”何九华又无奈又好笑，推推他的肩膀让人起开一些，自己背过身跪起来，道，“就这儿吧，别等了。”

干燥的箬叶气味慢慢地往外扩散，昭示何九华已经做好充足准备，并且心情还不错。大褂反正都脏了，他破罐子破摔地一块儿卷了卷搭在身前，给尚九熙穿在他两腿间的跪着的膝盖垫着。半悬不悬的姿势有点儿不舒服，何九华双臂搭住沙发靠背，刚稍稳定好姿势，腰胯就被抬起作一个比较妥当的角度，而后炙热的性器贴上来了，再往后退了些许，而后才贯了进去。

Beta的身体要得到最佳承受欢爱的状态需要较长时间的准备，给何九华的扩张还不够充分，虽然湿润足够，过紧的径道被突然过快地拓开仍有如撕裂一般，何况易感期的Alpha本就没那么好被接纳，尚九熙有点儿心急了，何九华被这一下插得痛呼一声，眼眶一下子就红了，箬叶的气息巍巍往外涌，一时显得像个被迫要承受兽欲的可怜虫。尚九熙有点儿进退两难，何九华紧得他太阳穴微跳，他只能从身后把人抱住，贴在耳边轻柔地道歉：“对不起，对不起，疼坏了吧，我轻点儿，你忍忍。”

何九华头埋在自己胳膊上，用另一只手牵了牵尚九熙，让他不用那么自责。对方老实地没再动，轻柔地往他脸颊、颈上落吻，空余的手探进大褂中，揉上富有弹性的臀，纤细的腰，向上数过一根根肋骨到胸膛前，找到一侧微立起的乳尖轻轻揉起来。

酥麻快感如有形一般随着尚九熙的指尖在皮肤上游走，乳尖被把玩得让人发出些忽高忽低的呻吟，插在自己后穴中的器物此时沾满了情液正不安分地颤动，正为着他的感受而尽力地克制着。尚九熙靠在他耳边低声道：“华儿，能给我了吗？”

“不知道……”

“再不能要你我可能就得憋死了宝贝儿。”

何九华呜咽着接受一下不算激烈的抽插，不算快，也并未往深处拓去，后穴中粘腻液体在贴合间攒了不少，一抽动时水声鲜明得何九华的耳尖瞬间就红了。阴茎慢慢退出许多，穴壁总算反应过来，一下下瑟缩着不让人走。得到了接纳的反应之后的Alpha开始放肆，信息素肆无忌惮往外逸散出去，压过了何九华寡淡的气息，又不愿感受不到他的味道，一下下的抽插故意多加几分力气，把Beta的信息素失了管制地泄漏出来。何九华的身体太湿太暖，食髓知味的后穴像他本人一样温柔地缠他流连，一下一下的吮紧把阴茎上每一寸敏感都照顾得遍，不断分泌的滑液在生殖腔口和与肠壁贴得过于紧密的性器顶部之间无处可去，湿漉漉全淋在阴茎顶端，连上头的微凹都承载了些许，把尚九熙的理智和自持都浇熄，喘息粗重地落在何九华耳边，像致命的毒又是绝佳的催情剂。

何九华带着点儿哭音咬住大褂的袖子，腿被分开，双膝又落不到稳固的平面上，只能被顶得身躯上下起落，如同在溺水时在水平面上下挣扎。他不敢在这可能被旁人发觉的地方如往日在家一般叫，作为Beta要安抚易感期失控的Alpha唯有通过让人操到心满意足，可往常尚九熙确实很少表现出极强的索求欲，今天是极个别的一回，何九华并不清楚让对方满足的临界点到底在哪儿。

虽说Beta的体力比起Omega强一些，面对易感期的Alpha他也不过是能多撑住一两次，混沌里被顶撞得一时只记得呼气，肺底发疼时才大口地喘息，小麦清淡柔和的香气跟此刻尚九熙跟没有理智了的状态反差得厉害，何九华正在喘息的间隙里慌神，被一个顶弄撞上深处生殖腔紧闭的入口，快感爆发得有些陌生，惊得什么也顾不上地下意识地动弹挣扎，却被箍住了腰，整个人向上托高。

性器抽了出来，湿腻的液体连同着一块儿流出后穴，顺着发颤的大腿内侧不住地往下流，色情到极点。尚九熙不等何九华说不，再次直直捣进深处，发狠的几下抽插顶得人不住地呻吟，连尚九熙的手什么时候又套弄住了自己的阴茎都没察觉。他伏在何九华耳边，贪婪吸着他喜欢得紧的这股信息素的味道，一下下发狠撞上生殖腔入口。何九华呜咽着要他亲吻，被操到高潮的下一刻被破开生殖腔，灌进发凉精液时他觉得自己也差不多要化做一滩水，往后一仰安心地让尚九熙抱住自己。

尚九熙安抚地拢开何九华额前碎发，往上落了一个温柔的吻。何九华累到缓了半天，衣衫凌乱地在尚九熙怀里窝了好久，才看着他的眼睛认认真真道：“我爱死尚文博了。”

是享用完一场满意性事后的极高评价，身体爱他，人也爱他。

一如既往闷声卖力气的尚九熙照常搂着何九华，嗅着他的味道，伸手去一旁摸了手机，点开屏幕，开口道：“一点了……发个微博纪念一下。”

“你等会儿？把我睡了这事儿你发什么微博？”

“哎哟我说汇报演出！想什么呢华儿！”尚九熙笑到拿不住手机，慢慢悠悠地在文本框码字。

缀玉连珠，不及身体力行。

何九华凑过去看屏幕，刚有点儿要脸红，就见对方点了一个@，在列表中翻出了周九良的名字放上去。

“干嘛呀你真惦记着别人家的Omega！”

“人来助演不用谢谢人家啊？”

“那老孟也助演啊你不用艾特他啊。”

尚九熙快速地打完字发个晚安，道：“随便了，反正他俩要能看到就都看到了。”

……

【end】


End file.
